Red Cherries
by Bandit-sama
Summary: Chance's friend is in town and living with them. What does Jake think? He's not complaining and seems to have a small crush on her. But will his second life mess everything up? Chapter 3 up!Jake&OC R&R plezz!
1. The thank you page

I don't own SWAT Katz or any of it's characters I just own Jay.

For those who thought this was an update, I'm sorry. I'm just revising this thing because I didn't like the way it went. There are some new things in here so read and enjoy.

* * *

"Thanks again!" Chance Furlong said as he walked out of the best tool shop in Mega Kat city. He walked back into the city with a handful of tool that he would need for doing repairs at the salvage yard. A job in which no one else in the city wanted, and he didn't want either but he didn't have a choice in the matter.

As he walked down the street he noticed a gang of kittens five kittens in a large group standing in front of the front window of a large bookstore. Their tails were wagging as they pressed their faces against the window and looked in.

"I wonder…" Chance muttered as he walked over to the bookstore.

As Chance looked into the stores display window, he saw a new book on sale which had just come out and was climbing to the top, or says so the ad near the book. It was black with white words Chance didn't bother to read. Chance looked at the book and wondered what was so special about it.

"Kinjo's new book just came out!" An excited kitten said who was standing next to Chance.

"Kinjo?" Chance repeated. The name rolled off of his tongue without second thought almost like he had said it somewhere before, over and over again.

"Hey!" Chance yelled as the memory all of a sudden came back to him. "Hey kid! What's Kinjo's first name?"

"Jay I think. Check out the book if you wanna know so much!" The kitten answered as he rolled his eyes.

Chance growled and ran inside the bookstore and came out a few minutes later with the book in his hands. He walked over to a nearby wall, laid his tools on the ground, leaned against the wall, opened the book and began to read. As he turned to the thank you page, all of the questions in his head were answered:

"_I would like to thank everyone but mostly I have to thank Chance Furlong. He stuck with me through all the shit I put him through. I love you Chance where ever you are!"_

Chance smiled. _I thought so._ He thought. Chance picked up his tools and walked back towards the salvage yard.

It was so strange, he hadn't thought about Kinjo for years and all of a sudden she was coming up again. She seemed to have moved so far up, publishing her own book and everything and Chance almost felt left behind. He had fallen out of the Enforcers and now was working in the salvage yard but then again there was always his "side job" that kept him so busy. Now that he thought about it, he had grown a lot since he had last thought of Kinjo. He, and Jake were now the saviors of Mega Kat City that was a big thing for a simple salvage yardman to do.

* * *

"Jake! Jake!" Chance yelled as he ran through the salvage yard. "Jake where are you man? I've got something to show you!"

"In the garage!" Jake yelled from the repair shop.

Chance walked into the part of the salvage yard in which the cars were fixed to see Jake working under the hood of a car. His tail was up straight in the air as his tools slammed together within the car causing the familiar sound of work to be echoed through the garage.

"Check this out!"

"What?" Jake popped out of the hood with a bit of grease on his face.

"Have a look." Chance threw the book to Jake who caught it with talent.

"Oh you got Kinjo's new book?" Jake asked as he turned the book over and begun to read the dust cover.

"You're a fan?"

"Yeah sure. I've read a few of her books." Jake answered as he became totally involved within the dustcover.

"Look at the thank you page!" Chance said impatiently.

"Okay, okay!" Jake flipped the book back over and opened it. He flipped through pages until he reached the thank you page.

"I would like to thank everyone but mostly I have to thank Chance Furlong. He stuck with me through all the shit I put him through. I love you Chance where ever you are." Jake read out loud with a large amount of surprise in his voice. Jake looked up at Chance to see him smiling. "You know her?"

"Yep!" Chance said with pride as he stuck out his chest. "We go way back."

He couldn't believe it. Chance, the kat that he had known for so long knew the famous author Jay Kinjo. Chance had never mentioned anything about Kinjo or even paid attention when he talked about her books to him.

Jake let his eyes go back to the page to see a line that stuck out to him. "All she put you through…" Jake said as he reread the line. "What did you two go through?"

"Uh..." Chance shifted his eyes around nervously.

"Excuse me?" An elderly voice said that broke the two's conversation. The two turned to see an elderly kat walk in. "Can you two gentle cats help me?"

"Sure! How can I help you?" Chance said as he walked over towards the elderly cat.

Jake sighed at his partner's feeble attempt to keep a secret from him. A sad attempt if Jake thought more about it. Jake knew that if he asked at the right time, Chance would fully confess to him. It had always been that way. Always. But it was odd to Jake that Chance had never said _anything_. He sighed, and figured that everything would be explained to him later.

* * *

"Hey Chance?" Jake asked an hour later as the two worked on the elderly cat's car which had been brought in.

"What?" Chance said as he looked through a box of tools for the right one.

"Did you get those flashlights that I asked you to get?"

"Flashlights?" Chance repeated as he searched his memory. "What flashlights?"

"The ones you went to the tool store to buy in the first place..." Jake said trying to hint Chance along.

"Oops. I'll go and get them now then. Hopefully the store is still open." Chance said as he looked at the setting sun with a sigh.

"You don't have to…" Jake said feeling a little bad now that he had said anything.

"Can't hear you I'm already gone!" Chance walked out of the garage and back into the city.

_Hopefully he won't be mad at me later._ Jake thought to himself as he went back to work on the car.


	2. Bring home a stray kat

I don't own SWAT Katz or any of it's characters, I just own Jay

Enjoy!

* * *

Chance put seven dollars down onto the white counter of the tool store. Sighing as he remembered that he was going to buy something else with the money.

"Thank you again." The clerk said as he placed Chance's money into the cash register. "Have a nice day."

"I'll try!" Chance said as he walked back into the city. All the noises of the city filled his head as he looked up into the all-knowing sky.

_Jay Kinjo._ Chance thought._ I haven't thought about you for a very long time._

Chance let the cool summer air hit him as he closed his eyes. It felt good after a long day to have the cool air blowing over him. The sun was now almost all the way down, leaving the sky to be a pink and yellow color and give off a content feeling. Figuring he'd better hurry back, he began to walk down the sidewalk when he slammed into someone.

The two hit, and both of the kats fell down onto the floor. Chance held tight to his flashlights, not wanting to drop them after all of the work he had gone through to get them in the first place.

"Sorry." Chance said as he opened his eyes and looked at the person that he had just run into.

"It's okay." The female kitten said as she stood up. She was a caramel kid of color, a little bit lighter then Jake. Her eyes were a light blue color with black shoulder length hair, black tank top, and gray jeans which where tucked into her black combat boots.

"I wasn't looking either." The kitten confessed.

Chance reached down to help the kitten up when he saw her whole face and his jaw hit the floor. It was her, the kitten he had been thinking about, Jay Kinjo.

"Jay!" He asked, hoping that it _was_ her.

"What?" The kitten asked as she stood up, responding to her name. She looked Chance in the face and suddenly all of the memories she had of him came rushing to her, and she couldn't contain her emotion.

"Chance!" She yelled as she jumped towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I can't believe it's you Chance!"

Chance dropped his flashlights, no longer caring, wrapped his arms around Jay and spun her around happily. "Jay!"

They spun together laughing and enjoying the fact that they were once more in each other's arms. It had been so long, and so much had happened since their last meeting but they didn't care, they just wanted to be with each other and act like they had never lost each other.

"I've missed you SO much!" Jay said happily as Chance stopped spinning.

"Me too." Chance said as he put Jay onto the floor again. "Let me take you out to dinner!"

"You take me out?" Jay said laughing. "That's weird."

"My treat." Chance smiled.

"You always knew how to get me to do something."

* * *

"So when did you get into town?" Chance asked.

The two were sitting down at a small restaurant. Chance wanted to talk to her and know everything that had been going on with her and he was willing to spend a few dollars to talk to her.

"Late last night." Jay yawned.

"Why didn't you come to see me last night?" Chance asked as the waitress came over and set food down in front of them.

"I uh…to tell the truth I forgot that you lived here." Jay said as a slight blush of embarrassment came across her face.

"I don't blame ya for wanting to forget." Chance sighed.

That comment caused silence to come between the two. The sounds of the restaurant filled the silent air between them, asking it's own questions as Jay moved the spoon around that had come with her coffee.

"Soo…" Chance said as he looked around, trying to get another conversation going. "What brought you here?"

"You've seen my new book right? Well after I wrote it, I decided that I needed to get away from my town for a while in order to get another story idea going. After all that's how I make my money."

"Oh. Were are you staying?" Chance asked.

"Last night I slept in my car." Jay confessed as she scratched the back of her head.

"You can't stay there! Come and stay with me!"

"No! I'm fine were I am! I can't rely on you like that again!" Jay said as she put her arms up.

Chance smiled, knowing that what he was about to say would make Jay do anything. "I'm telling you to come and live with me. As your older brother, I'm telling you to."

"What?" A piece of black hair fell in front of Jay's face. "Don't start that again!"

"Come on! It'll be fun!"

Jay sighed and looked into Chance's eyes. They were still the same; nothing that she hadn't seen before.

"Okay." Jay sighed once more. "I'll come with you."

"Great!" Chance smiled. "Jake will love you!"

"Jake?" Jay blinked.

"He's a buddy of mine that lives with me. Remember I told you about him?" Chance answered happily.

Jay looked up at the ceiling and began to think. Then it hit her. "Oh yeah. I remember you telling me something about him. You think he'll mind me living with you guys?"

"Nah! Come on let's go and get you two introduced!" Chance said as he got up.

Chance paid for the food and got out of the restaurant with Jay. He was feeling great. Jay was back in town and they were once again talking. Jay was going to stay with him for a while, and now that he had Jake with him, things were going to be great. The two people he cared about the most would now be with him and he wouldn't be missing anything anymore.

* * *

"Jake! Jake!" Chance yelled as he walked through the salvage yard with Jay trailing behind him, his hand holding hers and dragging her along.

"Chance! Maybe this is a bad idea!" Jay said as she looked around. "Maybe I should just go stay at a hotel or something!"

"No come on! Jake!" Chance yelled.

"In the living room!" Jake yelled in answer.

Chance dragged Jay into the living room were Jake was sitting, watching TV as usual. He stood there for a moment, waiting to see if Jake would see the person he had hidden behind him but Jake didn't seem to notice at all.

Chance coughed. "Jake."

"What?" Jake looked up and saw Chance with Jay in hand. "Oh!" Jake stood up and brushed himself off. "Hi."

"Jake this is Jay Kinjo." Chance said as he moved Jay in front of him.

"Jay Kinjo?" Jake said in amazement. "THE Jay Kinjo?"

"Yeppers!" Jay smiled as she stuck her hand out to Jake. Jake grabbed her hand and shook it quickly.

"I'm...uh…Jake…uh…" Jake said as he searched his head for his name. He just couldn't think of it and that just made things more embarrassing for him.

"Jake Clawson." Chance hinted along with a slight laugh.

"Yeah Jake Clawson." Jake said as he shook Jay's hand tighter.

Jake let go of Jay's hand, and she took it back, letting it fall to her side as she looked at him with a gentle smile.

"Jake, is it alright if Jay lives with us for awhile? Until she gets working on her new

book?" Chance asked, knowing that Jake would _have_ to say yes.

"Sure!" Jake said happily. "Anything!"

"There won't be any paparazzi. No one knows that I'm here expect for you two…well expect for my manager." Jay said with a smile that made Jake blush.

Chance coughed. "Anyway, Jay your room is right down there." Chance pointed to a door near the garage.

"Okay thanks. I gotta go and get my car near the bus station. I'll be back soon!" Jay said as she ran out of the salvage yard's front door.

"Cute huh?" Chance said as he watched Jay run out.

"Oh who?" Jake asked as he came out of the trance he was in.

"Jay. She's a cute kitten."

"I guess..." Jake said as he blush returned.

The alarm went off, catching the attention of the two. They looked at each other, and took off down into the basement and hopped into the Turbo Kat.

* * *

_"The one that left...she has returned. The one who will open the pathway to darkness. The one who will be able to unleash my powers."_

* * *

The Swat kats were coming back from stopping a bunch of goons from stealing oil from the biggest oil tanker in Mega Kat city. It was a routine thing for them and didn't take too much effort on their part to stop them.

"That was easy." T-Bone said as he drove the Turbo Kat home.

"That's the third time this month. Who do you think it is?" Razor asked.

"Don't know." T-Bone shrugged.

He looked back at Razor to continue talking to him only to see him opening Jay's book that he had just bought. Figuring he was just going to look at the thank you page once more he didn't say anything but Jake kept turning the pages as if he were reading the book.

"Hey!"

"What?" Razor said, his voice sounding like he was already into the book and he wasn't going to get out.

"Nothing." T-Bone sighed.

"How did you meet Jay?" Razor asked, closing the book. He hadn't thought about the question, it just popped into his head and slipped out before he could stop to think about it.

"She was a kitten that I babysat for when I was younger. That's all." T-bone shrugged.

"Oh."

The Turbo Kat landed back in the salvage yard as the two hopped out of it. As they began to change, Razor thought of something.

"What are you going to tell Jay?" Razor asked, not bothering to stop himself this time either.

"The truth. Trust me she won't tell." T-Bone said with confidence.

"Okay." Razor said trusting in his partner.

The two walked into the house and found Jay wasn't home yet so they sat down and waited for her, not knowing what was to become of them when did Jay did come home. Would this whole thing work out or not?


	3. Repeating Past

I don't own SWAT Katz or any of it's characters, I only own Jay.

Enjoy!

* * *

It had been two long weeks since Jay had moved in and everything had been fine, things ran a bit differently but Jake liked the changes. After working in the garage for a few hours, he'd come in the house and smell home cooked meal being made. The place was a lot cleaner then it once was and Jay seemed to brighten up the place. She made it seem like Jake wasn't living in a salvage yard, but a home.

"Jake!" Jay's happy voice said as Jake walked into the house, his face covered in grease.

"What?"

"Where's Chance? I haven't seen him around today."

"Uh.…" Jake looked up to the ceiling as if it were going to give him some kind of answer.

"I think he went to go and…" Then Jake remembered Chance was down in the hanger cleaning up the Turbo Kat while he had the chance to.

"And?" Jay asked snapping Jake back into reality.

"Oh he's cleaning some parts in the city that are gonna be shipped here later." Jake lied as he smiled at the younger kitten.

"Oh okay. He'd better get back soon, dinner's almost ready." Jay sighed as she walked back into the kitchen where Jake could hear the banging of pots and pans. Jake popped his head into the kitchen and watched Jay run around, doing multiple cooking tasks at once.

"Where did you learn to cook?" Jake asked without thinking. He usually liked to think of what he was going to say before he said it.

"Around." Jay answered as she shut off the faucet. "You know from my Mom and Grandma and such."

As Jay turned the faucet off, a loud screeching followed causing both kats to turn around and look at it.

"Crud." Jay reached over to the white counter beside her and grabbed an old looking wrench. She bent down beneath the sink, opened the half broken cabinet doors, and looked at the old pipes.

"It's this one." She mumbled to herself as she took the wrench and tightened the pipe.

"Again."

Jake looked on, ready to jump in if he was needed but as he watched, he noticed that Jay was holding the wrench the same way Chance did whenever he fixed something.

"You hold your wrench like Chance does."

"Where do you think I learned it?" Jay answered with a slight laugh. "Learned from the best. Can you take that red pot off of the stove?"

"Oh sure."

Jake walked over to the stove, and removed the pot from the stovetop. He reached over and turned the burner off also, figuring that Jay would want him too out of common sense.

"There." Jay said as she got off of the floor and dusted herself off. "That should hold until one of you guys gets down there."

"Let me take a look." Jake offered as Jay smiled and stepped to the side, allowing the older kat through. He looked at the source of the leak only to see that everything looked as if nothing was wrong.

"Jay..." Jake said in amazement. "You did a really great job." Jake looked back up at the kitten.

"Thanks." She blushed and scratched the back of her head. "I really like working with my hands whenever I get the chance."

"Ya know..." Jake said as he began to think. "We're really starting to get backed up here when it comes to fixing cars and all. Do you want to help?"

"Sure!" Jay's eyes lit up. "I'd love to! Thank you Jake!" She reached forward and hugged the caramel kat tightly.

"No problem." Jake said with strain in his voice from Jay's squeezing.

"Wow did I come in at a bad time?" Chance's voice said from the kitchen's doorway.

"Chance!" Jake and Jay said at the same time as they looked over at him.

Chance walked over to the two, who then separated, and wrapped his arm around Jake's neck. He gave a sly grin as another boiling pot caught Jay's attention and tore her away.

"What were you two doin'?" Chance whispered.

"Nothing!" Jake shook his head.

"Crud I forgot to get something." Jay said to herself. She turned back to the other two kats. "I have to go and get something at the market okay? I'll be back in a few. Jake please watch over my soup for me!"

"Sure." Jake nodded.

"I'll be back!" Jay ran past the two and out of the front door, closing it gently. The other two kats stood there for a moment as Jake pulled away from Chance's tight hold.

"It's alright with you if Jay helps us fix some of our late orders right?" Jake asked.

"Sure." Chance smiled as he walked over to the stove, opened a pot, grabbed a spoon and took a small taste from it. "God she's a good cook."

The oh so familiar siren went off, telling them that Mega Kat City was once more under attack by a villain. Chance dropped his spoon back into the pot and with Jake ran to their secret base.

* * *

"SWAT Katz!" Callie said into her small communicator she always used in order to call the two into action.

"We're here Ms. Briggs." Razor answered as he turned on all of his weapons.

"Thank you." Callie answered back. "It looks like Dark Kat is up to something! He's stealing gas and oil from anywhere he can get it! Civilian lives are in danger if he keeps raiding gas stations!"

"Gas station?" T-Bone laughed a bit. "Sounds like Dark Kat has really lowered his standards!"

"We'd better just hurry up and get to the next target." Razor said as he prepped himself for attacking. "Kat lives are at stake."

"Right." T-Bone placed his paw on the accelerator. "Let's hurry this up! Ready back there?"

Razor made sure that his seat belt really was in. "Yeah!"

"Let's do this." T-Bone grinned. He pushed the accelerator all the way forward, and the Turbo Kat took off towards the west.

* * *

Kats screamed and ran as the creeplings rampaged through the nearby gas station stealing gas and oil. They would fly up to the gas tanks and gently stick in a small pump, which would drain the gas and bring it up to Dark Kat's ship, which was floating in the sky.

"Stop right now or we'll fire!" Feral yelled into a large white and blue megaphone. The enforcers were standing around the gas station, planning their next attack.

"Get ready to blow the connection line." Feral said as he pointed to the line feeding the gas to Dark Kat's ship.

"Don't!" A small female voice said.

Feral turned around to see Jay standing there with a smug look on her face. She stomped over to Feral and glared at every other officer.

"You can't blow up the line!" She yelled over the sound of a falling nearby building.

"What are you doing here?" Feral yelled, ignoring her earlier statement.

"That doesn't matter!" Jay yelled back. "Don't fire on the connection line! Any firearms used on that line will blow this whole place up! There is gas in there ya know!"

"We can't just let them take the gas!" Feral said as he turned away. "Fire!"

"Yes sir!" An enforcer answered as he raised his sniper rifle towards the cord.

As the sniper took aim and get ready to fire, Jay slammed her body into him, hoping it would cause him to miss.

"Crud!" The officer yelled as his gun went off, his shot missing entirely.

"You can't do this!" Jay yelled to Feral. "If he hits the cord too high the gas will spill all over the city!"

"Assaulting an officer of the law." Feral said as he took a pair of handcuffs out of his pockets. "You're under arrest."

"Don't do this now!" Jay yelled as another officer grabbed her from behind her and turned her back towards Feral. "You've got more important things to worry about!"

"You're not getting away this time." Feral strapped the cuffs onto the young kitten's hands.

"Look it's the SWAT Katz!" A young kitten yelled as he pointed upwards as the

Turbo Kat flew by.

"Damn." Feral cursed.

"SWAT Katz?" Jay asked as she looked at the large, black jet.

* * *

"So what's in that line?" T-Bone asked as he flew by it.

"Gas." Razor answered as his inventions read the chemical levels in the metal line.

"Don't cut it or fly too close to it with the back thrusters. The heat might cause it to explode."

"How are we supposed to do this?" T-Bone asked as he turned the jet away from the line.

"We can't cut it in the middle, or at the very bottom."

"I got it!" Razor smiled. "But it's going to require you to stay steady, and to be lined up with the line almost perfectly."

"Just tell me where and I'm there!" T-Bone smiled.

"Lower!"

* * *

"What are they doing?" Feral asked out loud.

"Cutting the cord…" Jay whispered as she looked up in wonder. "But…in an different way…"

"What?" Feral asked as he turned back to Jay in wonder. "How can you tell?"

"They're coming downwards…that way when the cord is cut, it won't fly down and hit anyone. Let's just hope they know what they're doing."

Jay looked upwards at the black jet in wonder. She had never seen anything like this outside of her own imagination. This had to work; they _had_ to know what they were doing. They wouldn't be doing it if it wasn't good, would they?

"This is it!" Razor informed as he placed his finger over a trigger.

"Go for it!" T-Bone yelled.

Razor pushed down on the trigger and fired a missile. It hit the line and coated it with purple goo, which began to slowly run down the sliver line. Razor pushed the trigger once more, quickly, and fired a saw blade, which cut the line in two.

"Isn't that what we _didn't_ want to do?" T-Bone asked.

The goo moved because of the newly formed cut, and as the two pieces began to fall way from each other, the goo covered the newly formed ends, sealing the gas inside.

"Bingo!" Razor cheered.

"I guess we can leave the clean up to the Enforcers down there." T-Bone said with a laugh as Razor looked out his window to see Feral looking very angry.

* * *

"Watch it!" Jay yelled as she watched the spilt line come down onto the sidewalk, creating a large hole in the cities streets.

"And now they're leaving!" Feral yelled. "Look at this mess they've created!"

"But look what they've done! Because of them those little pink things left the gas station!" Jay argued.

"Be quiet!" Feral yelled to the kitten. "You're still under arrest!"

* * *

As Razor turned away from his window, he spotted Jay being carried off by Enforcer guards. He blinked a few times, not believing the image set before his eyes.

"Is that Jay?" He finally asked.

"Where?" T-Bone looked out of his window. "Crud it is! What the hell is going on down there?"

"We'd better get back and find out." Razor strapped himself in tighter.

"Not again." T-Bone mumbled as he pushed the accelerator forward.

* * *

"Damn!" Dark Kat cursed as he slammed his fist down on the arm of his large chair. He was up in his airship when he had heard about what new stunt the SWAT Katz had pulled.

"This puts me behind in everything!" He hissed as he sat back in his seat. "Everything needs to be pushed behind. Turn around! I have to pay a visit professor Hackle."


End file.
